


Rain, Kiss, Love

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus and Alec standing in the rain.





	Rain, Kiss, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, rain, kiss, love

As Magnus opened the doors to the balcony, he beckoned to Alec. A smile played over his lips and his eyes glinted in the moonlight. They showed just a hint of the heat his body was filled with for his lover, Alec.

"Join me," Magnus said as he extended a hand toward Alec.

A smile quickly lit up Alec's features as he took the offered hand and found himself pulled outside, pressed up against Magnus' warm body as a cold rain permeated their clothing.

"It's raining," Alec chuckled out against Magnus' neck as he pressed his lips to the tender flesh.

"Hmm," was the only response from Magnus as he cupped Alec's face, bringing him in for a needy kiss.

They had kissed countless times before but each one was more special than the next. This one was only shared between them. This was only for themselves, no one else there to spy on their love.

The rain began to soak through their clothing, plastering it to heated bodies as they continued to kiss under a darkened, starless night.

Alec was the first to pull away, breaking the kiss in a need for air. He licked his lips, tasting the essence of Magnus on his lips.

Magnus looked up at him, awestruck at the beauty of the man before him. He watched as Alec's pale skin began to take on a tinge of pink.

Alec felt the burn of his blood creeping up to color his cheeks. He was always so self conscious when it came to Magnus' piercing eyes on him. He tried to pull away, only to find that Magnus' hands were still on his cheeks, holding him steady, anchoring him to the here and now.

"No, don't turn away, never turn away from me," Magnus whispered to him. "I see nothing but beauty when I look at you, when I see into your soul. Never be ashamed of that."

"You're the only one who sees that in me," Alec said quietly. "And I love you for that."

Those words struck Magnus, burrowed into his own heart with the thought of no one else seeing the beautiful soul of the one he loved. It wounded him, that Alec thought no one saw him as anything other than breathtaking.

"Only those who matter see the real you. The shy and quiet man that I fell in love with." Magnus said as he drew Alec in for another kiss. "I love you," he whispered needing for only Alec and the rain to hear him.


End file.
